I didn t sign up for this
by Khaliar
Summary: Chris started a job at a new house of horror called Fazbears Fright to find out what really happened in the pizzerias the attraction is based on. But once he found what he was looking for his life is in danger...
1. Chapter 1

„_Hey, man- okay, I have some awesome news for you! First of all, we found some vintage audio training cassettes! Dude, these are, like, prehistoric! I think they were, like, training tapes for like, other employees or something like that. So, I thought we could, like, have them playing, like, over the speakers as people walk through the attraction. Dude, that makes this feel legit, man. But I have an even better surprise for you, and you're not gonna believe this- we found one. A REAL one. Uh-oh-uh gotta go man- uh, well-well look, i-it's in there somewhere, I'm-I'm sure you'll see it. Okay, I'll leave you with some of this great audio that I found! Talk to you later, man!"_

Chris laid down the magazine he had brought here on his first day of work and looked up. What did that stoned guy just say about "A real one"? A real what?

The phone clicked and he heard another voice.

„_Uh, hello! Hello, hello! Uh, welcome to your new career as a performer/entertainer for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, these tapes will provide you with much needed information on how to handle/climb into/climb out of mascot costumes. Right now, we have two specially designed suits that double as both animatronics and suits. So please pay close attention while learning how to operate these suits-"_

He pressed the stop button and leaned back in his chair. He didn't sign up for the job as nightguard at Fazbears Fright to operate with any suits.

The small office he was sitting in didn't offer much. There was a desk with a fan and a few stuffed animals, a box full of old animatronic masks and a few children's drawings on the walls. The chair he was sitting on had seen better days, just like all the other things in here. The window in front of him was for the customers, as the guy on the phone had told him yesterday. He was going to play the Security Guard in this house of horror. But Chris didn't plan to stay here until the attraction was going to open in a week.

„So..." he said and looked at the desk fan.

„You come here often?"

The fan buzzed and Chris nodded.

„Me neither. Actually, I'll be gone after I have found what I'm searching for. You don't know if they found some old paperwork, do you? Or maybe some old bills? Just asking."

*ssrrrrrrr...*

„It's just that...well...I'm convinced they never found the murderer of the children. I've studied the whole story of this Freakshow, and there's too many contradictions in what the media told us. The man they took to court was innocent. And I will prove that."

He stood up and looked at his chellphone. It was 11:50 pm, he was stuck in this place for the next six hours.

What did that guy on the phone say about a boarded up room yesterday? They had just opened it, so chances were high that there was still some paperwork from 30 years ago lying around.

Chris grabbed his flashlight and left the office.

The room was dark and full of dust and dirt. Chris almost tripped over the wooden planks that were lying all over the floor. Those must have been the barricades.

He slowly moved the flashlight over every inch of the room. The same floor and walls as in the other rooms, the same lame posters and children's drawings. Exept for a few arcarde machines there was nothing special in here. He walked around and looked behind the machines, but there was just more dust he whirled up by an accident. Chris coughed and took a few steps backwards before he could breathe again.

„I hate this place..." he said and stepped into something.

It made a crunching noise and he pointed at it with his flashlight. The stuff had a dark shade of red and the consistence of some dried liquid. There was even more of it on the walls and even on the ceiling. Chris backed away and nerviously pulled out his chellphone to take photos. The flash of the camera lightened up the room a few times and confirmed his apprehension. The red stuff all over the room was dried blood.

„What the fuck..." he whispered and dialed his managers number. His hands were shaking and he had to correct it a few times before he hit the call- button.

„It better be urgent if you call me in the middle of the night," a voice answered.

„It totally is, boss. I've found something inside the room they opened today. It looks like there's blood on the floor. And on the walls..."

The manager remained silent for a few secons.

„Are...you sure?"

„I totally am. Should I call the police?"

„No, wait! There's...uhm...no need for that."

He suddenly turned nervous.

„I mean...the team who discovered the room today would have told me if there was any blood inside."

„Maybe they have overseen it. They found something really important here according to the guy from the day shift."

„Oh yes indeed. A whole animatronic with endoskeleton! It has been lying in that room for about 30 years and looks really scruffy, just what we needed."

„I-...I don't understand. We have already found the costumes of all animatronics. Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy, the toy versions...who was missing?"

„Apparently there was another one. A yellow bunnie. Now please just go back to your office and do your job, we'll talk about that blood thing tomorrow."

He quit the call and Chris looked around.

That hasn't been the reaction he had hoped for.

By the way, where did they even put the new animatronic? He had cameras in every room exept the new one, but he hasn't seen it anywhere.

He looked into every room as he walked back to his office. There was nothing but the usual stuff. Broken furniture, arcade machines, flickering lights, cables hanging from the ceiling... but no yellow bunny.

The screen of his tablet was flickering when he entered the office. All cameras were online and he sat down again to check them.

„Where are you?" Chris muttered as he zapped through the cameras before he froze. The sight of camera number 9 was half blocked by something big. He could see the silhouette of an ear, or at least what was left of it. Cables were hanging out of the costume like worms and there was no fur left on the mask. A white glowing dot inside a circle stared at him. That was the most terrifying animatronic eye he had ever seen.

„Damn. You are ugly," Chris said.


	2. Chapter 2

The chair made a silent squeaking sound as Chris leaned back and looked at the ceiling. It was as fucked up as the rest of the building, just with a few more spider webs.

Should he go out and look at the new animatronic? On one side he really wanted to know what that yellow Bonnie looked like, but on the other hand he started to get creeped out by this place. And the blood in the secret room didn't improve the situation at all. He took off his cap and scratched his head. Why was it so hot in here anyway?

„Fucking air condition..." he murmured and looked at a operating panel on his left. He had two of these tablets lying on his desk, one to reboot failing systems and one for the cameras. If they hadn't used this antique technique in here he wouldn't even need the left one, but whatever.

The word "reboot" was flashing next to the word "Ventilation" and he pushed it just as it began to beep.

„I hate this job," he said to the fan and moved over to the cameras.

„And I don't even know what I'm doing here anymore. I didn't find what I was looking for, and I bet there won't be more information about this place in the other rooms..."

Chris zapped through the cameras until the picture of the room with the new animatronic was on his screen again. But this time, the bunny was gone.

„What the fuck?" he said and switched to another room, then back.

It was still missing.

„You must be kidding," he whispered and hit the reboot button for the camera system.

It showed static for a few seconds, then the camera views came back. Still no bunny.

Some lights flickered while he looked at every camera until he found the bunny again. It was standing in a hallway, two rooms away from where he first saw it.

His hands were shaking as he searched for his chellphone and pressed the redial button.

„Please just leave me alone," the voice of the manager hissed.

„No please, you have to lis-" Chris got interrupted by a long beeping sound.

„You didn't just hang up, did you?"

He knew he was talking to nobody but himself.

He dialed another number while he cursed about the manager.

„Yeah?" a male voice asked.

„Are you the day guard from Fazbears Fright?"

„Indeed. You're the other one, aren't you? Somehow saved you as "Night Buddy" and got a little confused by that though..."

„Listen, you have to help me! The new animatronic, it's moving!"

„Haha no way bro, I checked that one myself. The motor is totally wrecked. That thing 'aint going nowhere."

„But it just did! It moved from one room to another and I don't feel save in here anymore, you need to come here and check it again!"

„Do you know what time it is? I don't, but I guess something in the middle of the night. I won't go anywhere."

„I've also found blood inside the new room, by the way..."

Chris said and forced himself to sound calm.

The other guard fell silent.

„Did you...tell anybody?" his voice suddenly turned a little anxious.

„Not yet. But I know you saw it too and you probably didn't report that. I wonder how our boss is going to react..."

„Okay fine! I'll-"

The call ended and Chris looked at the phone. No signal.

„This can't be happening, not right now!" he lifted the phone up to get the signal back, but nothing happened.

„Come on, come on..." he jumped on his chair and looked on the display again. No signal.

Something in a room nearby fell over and made a loud crashing sound. Chris nearly got a heart attack and fell off the chair.

„Ouch..." he moaned while he groped the floor, searching for his phone. It was lying under one of his feet, the display completely broken.

„Okay Chris," he whispered to himself, grabbed the phone and stood up.

„Stay calm. Don't panic. It's probably still working..."

He pressed a few buttons. It wasn't working.

„Shit!" he shouted and threw it against the wall, then he took off his cap again and clawed his fingernails into his head.

„I'm screwed. If that malfunctioning thing is dangerous..."

He heard another sound and looked out of his window. It wasn't the sound of something that fell down on the floor this time.

It were steps.

Chris hurried to crawl under his desk and held his breath.

Something big and heavy dragged itself along the corridor next to his office, it's feet scratched over the floor with every step like it wasn't able to lift them up. Chris felt how he began to sweat and closed his eyes. Why was he breathing so heavy? It was just like there wasn-

The beeping sound from the reboot system started again.

He moved his hand over the desk in panic, grabbed his operation panel and pressed every button he could find. The beeping continued for a few seconds, then it stopped. At the same time, the thing from the corridor vanished.

Chris inhaled a few times before he slowly left his cover and lurked over the edge of the table. There was nothing on the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

Chris looked at the cameras again. The new bunny was pretty far away.

„Okay, I'm out," he said and left the office, heading for the exit. He peeked around every corner before entering a new hallway, just in case the bunny decided to walk into the other direction again.

He could already see the exit sign when he heard something on his left and froze.

„Evening buddy," a male voice said.

Chris turned his head at the man next to him. He was in his twenties and had long, brown dreadlocks that were bound together into a muddle. His clothes were way too big and it was impossible to guess his body stature.

He lifted his hand for a fist bump while Chris just stared at him.

„Name's Steve."

„We have serious problems here."

„U scared of Springtrap?" he asked and laughed as he took down his hand.

„Watcha think he's gonna do to ya,huh? Sing until your ears fall off? Oh wait that's not possible anymore, the voice box is broken. Like the motor. No movin' no singin'."

„I swear to god that thing is on its way to get me! And why Springtrap?"

„Dunno...I gave him the name. Mix between the Springlock mechanism in the robot and the way they close. Like a beartrap."

„I have no idea what you're talking about but we have to leave now."

„Hey come on, I walked all the way down the street to help ya and now you say we need to leave?"

„The blood. What's it with the blood on the floor and walls in the new room? Is that as negligibile as the moving robot?"

„Okay that MIGHT have something to do with the missing children..."

„You must be kidding."

„Uhm...nope. Ya know the story about this place?"

„By heart."

„Okay then. I didn't wanna tell anybody because this would get us into some deep trouble but you've already seen the blood so whatever.

The man they took to court wasn't the killer."

„I knew it," Chris muttered.

„I found this lying next to Springtrap," Steve said and handed him over a pleated piece of paper.

Chris unfolded it to find out it was just another one of those childrens drawings. It said „My day at the NEW Freddy's Fazbears Pizzeria" in big, colorful letters. The child had painted a black line in the middle to seperate the piece of paper into two sides. It showed the normal stuff, children and animatronics.

„So what's the deal? Just another drawing. We really have to-"

„Nah man, look closer!"

Chris grew more nervous every second, but he looked at the picture again.

On the left side were five children, a purple man and-

blood. The man was holding something grey in his hand and was full of red dots. Just like the children.

The other side showed the same five children, but this time they weren´t colorful but grey. The golden bunny was sitting on the floor, covered in blood. In between the costume there were purple parts.

Chris took a deep breath and looked over the whole thing again.

„Are you seriously tying to tell me there was another child who saw all of this?"

Steve nodded.

„It's signed, by the way. -P. Who could that be?"

„I don't know. So the man murdered these children...and then what? He put on the animatronic costume and died? Why the hell would someone do that?"

„Springtrap was a suit that could be worn, dumbass. Didn't ya listen to the audio guide I gave you?"

Steve looked really pissed now.

„Not really,no."

„It was broken. They told eyerybody to not touch those bloody things but the killer couldn't possibly know that.

Those grey children...maybe they came back to haunt him after he killed them. He panicked and put on the costume to delude 'em. Costume snaps, killer dead. Manager barricades the room so the reputation of this place doesn't get worse."

„Wait...so if that thing is just a costume and has no endoskeleton...there's no fucking motor?!"

„U right man."

„How is it MOVING then?"

„That's where things start to get gross...have ya seen it? Like, right in front of ya?"

„No, I haven't. And I don't want to."

„That man's still inside, dude. There's organs hangin' out of the costume. And since there's already some supernatural stuff going on here I guess he's still alive. Or at least, came back from the death."

He stretched out his arms in front of his body and let his hands hang down.

„Like a zoombieee...comin' to get ya."

„Do you think this is a movie or something? I only believe you because I don't have another explanation for what's going on, but holy fuck we have to-"

Something big hit the floor next to them and made it shake. Both guards fliched back and looked at the giant robot standing between them and the exit door. It was even more terrifying than expected. Its ears were partly missing, it had holes in arms, legs and belly. Also, day guard had been right about the organs. His stomach was visible inside a hole and parts of his guts were hanging out. It smelled horribly like decay.

„Don't move..." Steve whispered.

Chris didn't even think about it.

He grabbed Steves arm and started sprinting down the corridor.

„We won't make it!" Steve shouted while they ran across the building.

The floor was shaking under the weight of the bunny chasing them.


	4. Chapter 4

„There's another exit door," Chris wheezed and turned left after they reached the office. But Steve ran straight ahead into the office and grabbed the tablet for the cameras.

Springtrap hasn't arrived yet, but Chris could hear him coming closer every second.

„What the fuck are you doing there?!"

he shouted.

Steve was pushing some buttons and then froze, just staring at the tablet.

„What do you mean, all systems failing?!" He hit even more of the buttons and an alarm went off. It didn't last long because something in front of him exploded, flinging sparks everywhere. Suddenly, the whole operation panel was on fire and the alarm stopped. Steve jumped back from the flames to leave the office, but Springtrap was already there and pushed him back.

Chris searched for something to defend himself, but he only had the drawing that Steve gave him.

Maybe there was stuff from the renovations lying around...

Half of the office was already on fire when Springtrap entered. Steve grabbed a tablet and threw it against the bunny's head. It was unsuprisingly inefficient.

„Okay listen," he said and focused on the eyes of the monster.

„I know you're a person in there. You've suffered pain that no one can imagine and I really understand ya being angry as fuck and so on. But now just calm down for a second and let us leave this place before we all end up as crisps, okay?"

Springtrap hit Steve with his arm and he fell down to the floor, gasping and not being able to breath.

„Hey asshole!" Chris shouted and Springtrap stepped on Steve's left leg. It made a horrible crunching sound and Steve cried out in pain.

Chris threw a brick at the robot's head and gained its attention. He let go of Steve and turned around.

Chris also turned around to run away, but there was something standing in his way. He stumbled back and looked up. It had the shape of a human, but it was much thinner and bigger with black skin. White stripes were wrapped around it's arms and legs and it wore a white mask. The eyes were just black holes with purple stripes painted under them, like the mask was crying. It looked like an old puppet from a puppet show of nightmares.

Chris turned back at Springtrap and realized it didn't move at all. It just stood there, covered in Steve's blood, hypnotizing the puppet.

When Chris moved closer, it didn't even look at him.

„Please let me survive this," Chris whispered and ran into the office.

He was hardly able to breathe or see anything when he found Steve. His lower leg looked like mash, nothing was left but bone fragments and a red mass in a puddle of blood.

He took off his jacked and wrapped it around the intact part of the leg.

Steve coughed really bad.

„I'll get you out of here, buddy," Chris said as he lifted him up. Steve was only whimpering by now. They left the burning office and Chris looked back at Springtrap and the Puppet. They were still staring at each other when Springtrap suddenly jumped at the puppet thing and knocked it down to the floor. It made a loud screeching sound and tried to get out of Springtraps grip while he tried to bite the puppet.

Chris hurried to get to the exit door and pushed it open.

It was really cold outside, but they could finally breathe again.

Chris pulled Steve a few steps away from the building before he sat down on the floor next to him to shore him up.

„Do you have a chellphone?" Chris asked and Steve slowly shook his head.

A second later they heard sirens in the distance.

Chris sighed, took off his cap and dropped it on the floor.

„I quit."


End file.
